Heaven and Hell
by EternalDreamer-92
Summary: Axel is a demon. Roxas is an angel. Really, they shouldn't get along together at all. And yet... Yaoi, Axel/Roxas, slight crossover with "Good Omens" by Terry Pratchet and Neil Gaiman.


**A/N: **Craaaaaaaaap. Ten minutes late for AkuRoku day. It still more or less counts, right? (In my defense, my play opened today XD)

Also, does this need to be in the crossover section? It definitely references "Good Omens", but I'm not sure if it counts as crossover...

**Disclaimer: **It doesn't belong to me, blah, blah, blah...

* * *

**4004 B.C.**

"Hey, babe."

Almost sighing in annoyance (but not quite, because angels don't get annoyed, of course), Roxas turned to face him.

"What do you want, Axel?"

Pushing himself away from the tree, Axel walked towards him. "Heard that you were going to be down here, and I thought I might as well say hello. I don't get to see you often anymore."

Starting to walk away, Roxas let out a small sigh of annoyance. "And who's fault is that, hm? And- you're not stalking me, are you?"

Axel put on his best faux-offended face. "Me? Never. I'm here to visit a friend. You?"

"Same."

Catching up to him so that they were walking side by side, Axel matched his pace to Roxas'. "Who? That bastard with the flaming sword?"

Roxas just rolled his eyes. "Maybe. Who're you seeing? That demon who tempted Adam and Eve?"

Axel smirked. "'Course. I need to congratulate him on a job well done."

Roxas had to seriously work to keep his temper in check. "... Yes. Of course."

"But, seriously, you might as well have put a huge sign- Roxas?"

He turned and saw that Roxas was no longer next to him. Looking back, he saw him flying up and zipping over his head.

Looking up, Axel could have sworn he saw Roxas smirking.

**1740 A.D.**

"Axel!"

Said being looked up from his welding, putting down his tools.

"Axel, where in God- in Sata- where on Earth are you?"

Shutting everything down and changing into normal clothes with a quick thought, he went out into their house. "Yes, Roxy?" He went out and saw Roxas standing in the middle of the room, fuming.

Ignoring the nickname, Roxas stormed up to Axel. "What did you do?"

Axel took a step back, looking confused. "What do you mean?"

"You know _exactly _what I mean!" he hissed. "You- and the- ugh!"

"Roxas. Listen. I really, honestly, don't know what you're talking about."

Roxas glared up at him, and Axel noticed for the first time that Roxas had tears streaking down his face. "Yes you do!"

Axel sighed. "Okay, what exactly did I do this time?"

"The massacre!"

"Massacre?"

"Yes, in Batavia!

Axel pulled back, looking confused. "Um... Roxy? I didn't do that."

Roxas pulled back, glaring at him. "Oh, sure you didn't! And I should just believe that, because, after all, demons are _so_ trustworthy!"

Axel glared back. "Well, I would hope that a _couple thousand years_ together might lead to at least _some_ trust!"

Roxas went up in his face, drawing up to his full height (which still wasn't very tall, in his current body). "I might trust you more if you gave me reason to!"

"Like what? What could I do to get you to trust me?"

Roxas pulled back, trying to keep in his anger. Wrath was, after all, one of the Seven Deadly Sins, and Roxas certainly didn't want to fall. "Just... I..."

Axel stepped back, too, crossing his arms over his chest. "Really, Roxy. When have I given you reson to distrust me?"

"Well-"

"Haven't I saved your life more than once?"

Roxas looked down. "Well, yes..." he admitted.

"So why don't you trust me? Just because I'm a demon?"

Roxas looked back up at him. "Well, yes, but really, being a demon means that you do... Bad things! You hurt people!"

Axel uncrossed his arms, throwing them in the air. "But I, personally, haven't done anything too bad in centuries!"

Roxas glared up at him. "What on Earth do you mean? Just early, Hastur stopped by to talk to you about your recent work!"

"Yes- my recent _lack _of work."

Roxas eyed him suspiciously. "... Really?"

"Really."

Roxas sighed. "Fine. You know what? I believe you. I have absolutely no clue _why_, but I do."

Axel let a small smile slip out as he pulled Roxas into his arms, feeling Roxas wrap his arms around his torso. "It's because you love me, of course."

"Mm. Something like that."

Looking down, he saw Roxas' eyes closed, a small smile on his face. Axel smirked as he got an idea, slowly backing up until they were both in the bedroom, pushing Roxas back onto the bed.

His eyes flew open. "A-Axel? What are you- oh..."

Axel smirked against Roxas' neck.

After all, what was a better way to make up after a fight?

* * *

**1990 A.D. **  
**  
**Roxas flopped back onto the couch. "Can you believe there was almost an Apocalypse, and we _just _found out about it?"

Axel walked over, moving him out of the way before sitting down himself.

"Yeah. We probably should'a noticed, huh?"

"Ya think?"

"Yeah, I have a hunch."

Roxas repositioned himself so that his head was lying on Axel's lap. "Hm. At least it was averted, right?"

"Yeah..."

There was a few moments of companionable silence, Roxas relaxing with Axel stroking his hair. Soon, though, Axel broke it.

"Hey... Roxy?"

"Hm?"

"What would'a happened if it _hadn't _been averted?"

Roxas shrugged, or at least came the closest he could while lying down. "I... guess the universe would have been destroyed..."

"Yeah..."

"All living beings would be completely obliterated..."

"Mm-hm..."

"And then... Well, I suppose there would have been a big battle between Heaven and Hell. Angels versus Demons."

"Yeah, so..." Axel looked down at Roxas. "What would we have done then?"

Roxas sat up. "I... I don't really know."

"Would we have had to fight each other?"

"Maybe..." Roxas looked down. "But I... I don't know that I _could _fight against you, Axel..."

Axel smiled slightly. "Right. And I wouldn't be able to fight you, either."

"So... What? Would we have just fought and fought, and hoped that we wouldn't have to face each other?"

"I don't know..."

Roxas put his head on Axel's shoulder. "Maybe we should just... Stop thinking about it."

Axel smiled. "Agreed." He shifted so that he was more or less facing Roxas, before leaning down and kissing him.

Sitting on the couch, kissing, they both looked completely at ease.

On the inside, though, they both had something on their minds.

They both decided that, should another apocalypse ever come...

They would rather die _(or whatever it was they did) _then have to harm each other.


End file.
